The present invention relates to foot pieces for apparatus, and more particularly to a vermin-protective foot piece for mounting on the bottom of an apparatus to support the apparatus on a flat surface which produces an electric shock when a vermin creep up on it, causing the vermin to be killed.
Regular electric cooking apparatus or electric apparatus for drying or washing kitchen utensils are commonly equipped with foot pieces for supporting on a flat surface. Conventional foot pieces for this purpose are commonly molded from plastics or rubber. These foot pieces can only support the apparatus firmly in place, however they cannot prohibit vermin from entering the apparatus.